


被诅咒的男子

by stupidgirl



Series: 和风三部曲 [2]
Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: 谁才是真正被诅咒的人？
Relationships: Giluca, Luca Toni/Alberto Gilardino
Series: 和风三部曲 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715818





	被诅咒的男子

**Author's Note:**

> 片桐修之=Luca Toni（因为他拍过一张帮老人换灯泡的图，我们会昵称他为卢修灯。“修之”通“修灯”。）  
> 吉川源一郎=Alberto Gilardino（“吉”通“Gi”）
> 
> 除了吉川源一郎和片桐修之，其他人都是NPC，无具体指代。

Pairing: Luca Toni/Alberto Gilardino  
Rating: PG13  
Word Count:2,564

Summary:

Author’s note:除了吉川源一郎和片桐修之，其他人都是NPC，无具体指代。

一大早，泷子在铺门口洒水忙着帮父亲开店，住在城东的叶琉子迎面向她走来。

叶琉子算是她儿时起的好友，说起来她也是位武家小姐。家道中落之后她随父亲搬到房租更便宜的城东去了，仅靠着微薄的俸禄支撑父女俩的生活。

叶琉子早已到了适嫁的年龄却一直没有合适的人家来托人说媒递约书，父亲为此忧心了很久。这次的拜访大约是带来了好消息。

“下个月就是婚期了。”叶琉子清爽的笑容沿着她那件藕荷色浴衣的花纹慢慢荡漾开去，“虽然姑娘家自己说出这样的话有些不好意思呢。”

“啊呀，得要先恭喜你啊！是哪一户人家？”

“是城中的一位武士大人，片桐大人。”

“是那位片桐大人吗？”泷子为难地皱起眉头，“有着很多传闻的那位片桐大人？”

“正是！”

早先和周围各家的主妇姑娘们闲聊时听过不少有关于那位片桐大人的事。她们描绘起他的容貌来总是难以掩饰发自内心的爱慕与赞美，如墨的黑发硬挺的鼻梁，尽管是武士做派却有着让人心醉的温柔笑容。她们极尽赞美之词的描述让在场的其他姑娘在不知不觉中对这位素未蒙面的片桐大人升起憧憬之情。到底是怎么样英俊的男人？到底是多么迷人的微笑？到底这样优秀的男人是不是已经有了妻室？

“说到妻室啊，”那些上了年纪的妇女们又开始露出古怪的眼角微微带笑的神色，“那位片桐大人已经相继有过好几位夫人了。”

听起来似乎有些不可思议，片桐大人二十刚出头时就已经娶了第一任夫人。相传还是幕府某位旗奉行大人的远房亲戚，相貌上也是与他十分相称的大美人。只是这位小姐嫁入片桐家不足三个月，就因病去世了。对外说是风寒不治。隔了一年，又有位武家的小姐过了门，但没挨过半年，肚子里还怀着子嗣的时候便不幸去世。就这样，片桐大人先后娶过四位夫人，但都因身体孱弱染病而亡。周围有不少邻居认为他命格上克妻，本来就注定要独过。也有人说，片桐大人家那间祖宅住过一位因不得志而切腹的先祖，先祖的怨灵见这位片桐修之大人多年来并无建树，直到现在还不过是个徒头，不能光耀门楣，所以对他施以诅咒。然而即便如此，仍有不少人愿意为他牵红线。

叶琉子说片桐大人是隔壁煎饼店的常客，进出时打过几回照面。年前父亲被人逼债，当时要不是遇上片桐大人大概又要像往常那样被打得头破血流了。

“父亲大人贪杯，还硬要喝最好的酒，家里能当的东西差不多都当了，那时真的非常辛苦，如果没有片桐大人的话……”叶琉子说着眼中又不自觉流露出待嫁女人的喜悦之色来，“那位大人当真如传闻中的那么体贴呢！父亲前的大半债务都是他帮忙还掉的，家中被打烂的器物也是他一一补全的。就连搭架子这种粗活也由他亲自动手。”

“所以你这是怀着报恩的心情吗？”

叶琉子不置可否地颔首微笑着。

其实关于片桐大人，有着更为匪夷所思的传言。那是有一次去市集，有位轿夫在茶寮里说起来的。

江户城中有一位吉川源一郎大人，父亲是位大番头，经常带着他出入幕府官邸。他也是女房们热议的话题。

这位吉川大人虽然容貌出众，刀法剑术均有过人之处，态度也和善，哪怕偶尔被别人捉弄了也不会发脾气，只是他素来不苟言笑。“像只迷失在森林里的小鹿”，女房们私下里这样形容他；望着他的脸你经常会生出“源一郎大人可有烦恼之事”、“源一郎大人到底在想些什么啊”的疑窦来。然而有人却说曾见过展露着明媚笑颜的吉川大人轻松地与人对谈，那便是他和片桐修之大人在一道的时候。

吉川源一郎与片桐修之也是偶遇，后来因为一起担过一些幕府中的琐碎差事便慢慢熟络起来了。他们时常在道场切磋武艺，据说有一次吉川大人更以随身的祖传佩刀相赠。城中无人不知吉川家的备前国长船住兼光，虽不可比拟妖刀村正，但也是不可多得的名器。

此后半年，吉川老爷有意与某位侧重大人联姻，便托人向这家的千金做了媒。但婚期临近时忽然发生了奇怪的事情，吉川源一郎的右手上长出了和那把祖传配到一模一样的金银螺钿藤花花纹，乍看之下尤似优秀的刺青师傅的作品。事发之初几个月一如往常，家人和那位侧重大人及千金都对此不以为意，只是一向对父母十分顺从的源一郎大人最后以此为理由硬是婉拒了这门婚事。“身有奇疾恐给小姐带来诸多不便，想安心归佛门修行。”原本这事令吉川老爷相当为难，但这之后七日，婚事搁置的消息还没有传到女方家里，源一郎大人手上的花纹便开始脓肿溃烂，吉川老爷托人找过好多名医，结果都说疑难杂症束手无策。过不多久，源一郎的右手便完全使不上力了，脓肿已经开始蔓延到身体的其他部位。母亲和几位姐妹日日以泪洗面，邻居们也开始散布吉川家的公子被恶灵附身的谣言。源一郎大人病重期间，那位素来要好的片桐修之大人倒是来探过一次。第一次因为适逢片桐大人大婚，本人不便前来，便托了朋友将源一郎大人所赠佩刀送还。可这段时日里，源一郎大人的病情非但没有好转反而日渐憔悴，脸上愁云密布。问他可有心事，他只字不提。第二次，源一郎大人大约自知时日无多，便邀了片桐大人最后一聚，以敬佩其为人及刀法之名再次将短刀赠出。当晚两人留在房内夜话许久，也不知道这位片桐大人与他说了些什么，源一郎大人的精神似乎好了大半。只是好景不长，会面后仅五日，源一郎大人便气绝了。

后人道，想来当时只是回光返照。

此后，那把备前国长船住兼光便成为了片桐大人的随身佩刀，而片桐克妻的传闻也是从那时起慢慢兴起的。

有传片桐夫人常常在夜里见到一面庞白皙、眉目清秀的男子在内房舞刀，男子双目中的落寞寂寥之意溢于言表。最令人惊讶的是，夫妇俩在内房交合之时，能听到阵阵男子的叹息声。夫人问起，片桐大人却说什么也没听见什么也没发现。为了令夫人安心，片桐大人还特意请过法师作法超度，却也不见有什么腌臜物。

几任夫人都因长久在房中见到奇怪之事，难消心中惊恐之情，郁郁而终。

有一说是备前国长船住兼光中的刀魂被唤醒，它嗜血的本性化作怨灵作恶。

也有一说，那位白面男子，是吉川家的公子，源一郎大人。至于个中原委，旁人就说不清了。

泷子不知道该不该把这些扑朔迷离的传闻全数转告给叶琉子，也许早在答应婚嫁之初，叶琉子便已知道了全部。送叶琉子出门之时，泷子还是忍不住，郑重地问了一句：“所以你是决定了吧？”

“嗯！”她重重的点着头一边转回身来，仿佛想要把自己的心意传达给泷子那样紧紧握起泷子的手，“没事的，别为我担心！”

泷子目送着叶琉子离开，她前行的步伐不紧不慢。早春的阳光洒在她的侧脸，远远望去并不能让人感受到一丝柔和的意味。泷子明白，叶琉子脸上的刚毅之气，映出的是她那一颗坚定的心。


End file.
